Sons and Lovers
by dee1600
Summary: Tsukino Usagi develops a crush on Chiba Mamoru but is the Chibakun in front of her really the “true” Chiba?
1. Chapter 1

Sons and Lovers

By dee1600

Summary: Tsukino Usagi develops a crush on Chiba Mamoru but is the Chiba-kun in front of her really the "true" Chiba?

Disclaimer: All Sailor moon characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi/ Kondansha and Toei Animation. Some scenes that will transpire in this story come from the first two volumes of the manga BODY by Mimori Ao.

Chapter 1: True Colors

I think I'm in love. Ever since he's sat beside in my freshman class, I've been watching him. His beautiful cobalt blue eyes hidden behind rimmed glasses. His serious demeanor as he reads a textbook. The way he speaks, his voice so low it's almost mature. The way his book bag bounces on his hip as he walks home. The epitome of the perfect student. My close friends Ami and Rei can't understand why I like this aloof and composed demeanor.

"You know, you have such bad taste!"

"What are you saying, Rei? He's pretty cute, especially those mesmerizing blue eyes…"

"But he's a loner, Usagi. Are you sure you can handle him? And he's smart. He might actually be too smart for an odango like you."

"Shaddap!"

Sometimes, Rei can be a pain when she talks like that.

"You know you can't be too sure about these things… What if what's inside his bag is actually porn?", Ami warned. "And maybe he has a bad personality. What if he's a pervert? You can't be too sure… he's too quiet, like he's hiding something…"

"Ami you're one to talk. You're quiet as well…"

I know that my friends are just generally concerned about my welfare but this might be my one in a lifetime chance to find true love and happiness. He's even passed most of my expected qualifications. I've always pictured my ideal to be …

Honest,

Gentle,

Mature,

Someone who'll listen to all my selfish requests,

Smart, and

A Black-haired Prince.

I was more afraid that I was just insignificant to him. This changed dramatically overnight, when Makoto-Sensei unexpectedly asked me to follow him and put me to some good use.

"Makoto-Sensei!"

"Don't worry. Someone's there to help you…"

Grasping my shoulder tightly so I couldn't get away, he propelled me towards the study room.

"Sorry again Chiba, but I've managed to trap someone here to help you…"

And there, lo and behold was Chiba-kun._ Holy shit._

"Well, I'll leave you two now and will be back with the key when you're done."

That's when I started to panic. "Wait, Sensei." The door clicked and my teacher had left us both together in the cramped space.

I didn't expect myself to be so nervous. This was supposed to be a great opportunity to get to know him more and to get him to notice me. But I couldn't find a topic to make conversation. Except for the 'ka-chink' of staplers running through paper, the atmosphere felt heavy, too heavy for any light conversation. As we continued to shuffle and staple the papers, I caught sight of a manga in his bag.

"Hey, is that Paradise Kiss by Ai Yazawa? I love that mangka's work. Are you into shoujo manga?"

Silence was the only deafening sound that came after and a glare that made me think "Uh-oh! Danger! Retreat! Retreat!"

Afterwards, all I could do was laugh, which sounded a bit too hysterically since I was doing it to calm my nerves.

"Oh well, anyway, let's get back to stapling these…", I said.

Being the klutz I was, I accidentally slapped away the whole stack of unstapled papers and the whole heap scattered on the floor. Flustered, I immediately knelt on the floor, apologizing "Sorry! So Sorry!". I was too embarrassed to look at his, as he slowly knelt down across me.

_Damn! Now I'm definitely on top of Chiba-kun's shit-list._

As we started gathering the sheets, I heard a soft chuckle. When I looked up, I found Chiba-kun's blue eyes slightly crinkled, laughter escaping his lips. Chiba-kun was laughing.

After we had stapled all the other papers together and he went to get Sensei, I mulled over what had just happened. Chiba-kun, the serious, ever so composed Chiba-kun actually laughed. And I felt a shiver of delight. I was so happy! Chiba-kun is really perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------

After that one event, I decided to go into full battle mode. Wearing a cherry-toned lip gloss, and spending hours braiding my unruly, blond hair, I stepped in the school the next day hoping to get a glimpse of him. That day, Chiba-kun didn't come to school at all. All the work I did, wasted.

"Maybe he got sick today."

Leaving school in feeling down in the dumps, I dragged both my friends in a karaoke bar and sang till I was hoarse.

"See you tomorrow, odango!'

"See you tomorrow."

"You sound terrible. Drink some warm lemon tea before going to bed."

"Don't worry, Ami. I will."

"We'll be seeing you, Usagi."

And with that, my friends and I went our separate ways. Entering an alley that was a short-cut to my house, I got a glimpse of two men, armed with revolvers, cornering someone. These men were obviously bad news. Curious, I treaded slowly and peaked to find the person they were cornering. It was Chiba-kun. I couldn't believe it. _What was Chiba-kun doing with these people? _

The two men held Chiba-kun's arms, half dragging him away fro the alley and into the street as he argued with them.

"Let go of me. I'm not going with you."

Trailing them quietly, I found that they were leading him towards a black Mercedes.

"Get in."

"No. I'm not listening to you."

A pretty woman, probably in her late 20's, stepped out of the Benz and called out his name. His _first_ name.

"Mamoru, I missed you." She cried as she kissed him on the lips, passionately. I turned away, a bit shock. They kissed? _Don't tell me that's his girlfriend?_

However the conversation that followed made my head lift.

"Get in."

"No."

"Mamoru, I'm not letting you go today."

"No. I'm going home."

Turning to the two men, she ordered them to restrain him. Afraid that they would make a scene, one of the men whispered, "Come on, Chiba, let's do this the easy way…"

Giving up, Chiba-kun answered "Alright, alright." and they let go of him immediately. That was when I ran towards Chiba-kun, pulled his arm and dragged him out of the men's reach.

"Hurry."

"Tsu…Tsukino-san? Why…are you here?"

"Never mind that. Don't you want to get home?"

With that cue, Chiba-kun and I made a dash towards the alley and away from the men and the woman in black Benz. We ran as far away as possible until we made it to the park. Exhausted, I crouched on the floor, catching my breath. Chiba-kun fell in a heap.

"It looks like you saved me, Tsukino-san."

"Eh? Did you not need saving!" I asked, stunned at this.

Smiling up at me, he said. "I'm fine now. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm not thirsty." I said. At that, both of us sat on the floor. As I reflected on what just happened, I couldn't keep the questions to myself. Rubbing my left hand furiously to my forehead, I cried out.

"Augh! I can't take it anymore! I'm just gonna come out and ask!"

To which Chiba-kun, sweat dropped, "…Um…sure. Ask."

"Who were those people anyway? What did they want from you? And who's that girl who just kissed you?"

"Oh, she's a client from my part-time job. The men are her bodyguards."

"Client? But she kissed you? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Hyperventilating at this, I mentally noted that that Chiba-kun was probably embarrassed. I was surprised to find him laughing at the query.

"Hahaha. I guess… since you know this much, I might as well tell you. ….I work as a host."

"A wHAT!"

"I only go on dates. The reason I wasn't at school today was because something came up at work. That lady…she's one of my clients but there's some trouble…"

I couldn't take it all in. NO FREAKING WAY!

"You…you're joking, right?" I asked. "The Chiba-kun I know is not like that. He's smart and sincere and composed…"

"OH. That Chiba-kun DOES NOT exist." Chiba-kun said, a smirk gracing his lips. "I just wanted keep a low profile so I kept up that image at school."

I felt that something inside of me broke. _Could it be my heart?_ "Then…why did you want to work as a host?"

"…'Cause I get to date girls and make happy memories. And, I get paid to do it. Isn't that awesome?"

"…"

Taking my silence as acceptance, Chiba-kun held out something from his bag. It was a business card. There on the card was the name of the bar, Club B.

"Here. You'll be able to reach me if you call this number. Just ask for Mamoru."

Slowly, he smiled conspiratorially, leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "…And I'll even give you a discount."

WAS HE INSANE? I'm not so cheap as to go looking for a good time with a guy!

Angrily, I crumpled the card and punched him right smack on the chin.

"AS IF I'D WANT TO DO THAT!"

"Hey! That hurt…"

I glowered at him as he looked up and saw me stare him down. Ah, he's the absolute worst! And to think, I fell for that kind of guy. What a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sons and Lovers

By dee1600

Summary: Tsukino Usagi develops a crush on Chiba Mamoru but is the Chiba-kun in front of her really the "true" Chiba?

Disclaimer: All Sailor moon characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi/ Kondansha and Toei Animation. Some scenes that will transpire in this story come from the first two volumes of the manga BODY by Mimori Ao.

Chapter 2: Chiba's Challenge

After that, I left him in the dust to mend his own wounds. Ugh! That guy… he's a disgrace to the entire human population!

The next day, I came to school all fired up. Scanning the classroom, I found that the jackass was not there. Good!

I sat down on my seat only to be surrounded by my friends Rei and Ami.

"Odango, you look terrible. What the hell happened?"

"Didn't you drink any lemon…"

"SHUT UP!" I cried as a vein popped out of my head. Clearly, I just wanted to be left alone today.

At the start of class, my desk mate plopped in his seat. _Great, the scoundrel's here._ What should I do to get rid of him? An idea popped right into my head. _That's right! Why don't I just tell everyone? He'd definitely get expelled from the school! _ I imagined all his classmates leering at him, all revolted by him and the principal kicking him out of the school, literally!Then, peace would return to this classroom. Hahahaha!

"TSUKINO! What are you laughing at? Answer the next math problem on the board."

All my classmates (even my friends) laughed at me, except for Chiba. Somehow, I couldn't believe that this was the same Chiba-kun I met last night. I guess I'm still a little weak-kneed over _this_ Chiba-kun. So when lunch begun, I asked my friends what possible reasons would a student have for working part-time as a host. Of course, when I asked, I kept in mind to _whisper_!

"MONEY, of course!" exclaimed Ami as she chewed on her sandwich.

"Maybe, he just likes women, so it can't be helped." Rei interjected.

I was depressed. _I guess they would be realistic motivations for Chiba-kun to be a host. _

"…It could be that his family owes a large debt or something." Ami added.

"Reasoning aside, what's the point of all these questions, odango? ANYONE WHO WORKS AS A HOST… "

"AGH! nOT SO LOUD, Rei! What if that kind of guy was nearby?"

"SERIOUSLY! IS IT SOMEONE I KNOW?"

I was practically flustered with the situation I was in! _Why of all the stupid things did I ever start this conversation? _

I turned around and found Chiba-kun staring fixedly at me, his head resting on his left hand. _Eek! Was he listening to all of this? _I was starting to sweat.

"There's… there's just no way someone like that could really exist, right? It's just a manga I read…"

"wHAT! THAT'S IT!"

"What title was the manga?"

"So boring!"

When I turned around, I saw Chiba-kun's startled expression. I turned away and ignored him. _Hmph! It's not like I'm covering up for him or anything._

The day went by uneventfully until Chiba-kun confronted me when I went to throw out the garbage. It was my cleaning duty today.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Chiba-kun answered. He was still wearing his glasses, a gentle smile on his face.

Not looking at him, I turned my head and responded, "I have nothing to say to you."

"…Why didn't you tell your friends about yesterday?"

_I don't know…_

"Although it's been stressful for you, I'd just like to thank you for not saying anything."

_Huh? Why's that?_

"…'Cause I can't stop working just yet… My father… he just disappeared on us on day…"

With that, I looked at him. His head was bowed; his shoulders hunched forward, hands in his pockets. Seeing my shocked expression urged Chiba-kun continued his story.

"But we still have bills to pay. My sister's only a baby and my mom's really sick so I'm the only one able to work. That's why, I act as a host…"

Running his fingers through his hair, he looked really sad. "I don't want to be a host…"

_Chiba-kun…Living in such a pitiful situation… _

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT LAST NIGHT!" I shouted.

"…"

Sighing, I went on, "I thought it was weird that you'd be working as a host."

"Hey…"

I was filled with a sense of guilt. _How could I have been so insensitive?_ I wanted to bash my head against a stone wall.

But, the next words wiped away such thoughts. "Tsukino-san…you're an idiot!"

_Eh?_

"I was lying."

_What?_ My eyes became rounded.

"You believed me!"

My hands, which still held the garbage can, shook visibly as Chiba chatted away, "Sorry! I didn't think you'd believe something soooo stupid." _Grrrrr…. That IDIOT!_

I lifted the garbage can and angrily screamed on the top of my longs "….MUST DIE!"

Utter horror marked Chiba's face as he raised his arms to protect himself, apologizing quickly, "WAAAH! SORRY! SORRY! But…"

_But?_

"You're pretty interesting…" smirked Mamoru

Evidently engrossed in what he had to say next, I put down the garbage can.

"…"Cause you speak your mind, you're full of surprises and you're so intense. At first you were all like our other classmates and seemed pretty reserved… "

Then, the next words he said blew me away. "I think I've fallen for you…"

SMACK! I hit Chiba-kun hard on the face with the trash can, offended by his words. "QUIT MESSING WITH ME! I won't be _fooled_ twice by your _lies_!"

"Ow! That hurt! That really hurt! And I was _serious_ too…" Chiba cried, his right hand over his face, his glasses had fallen on the floor, broken.

"Ack! I'm so sorry! But you know…" as my voice turned to a hiss, "Guys like you who are cocky because you're good-looking; who screw around; who say 'I like you' lightly are the sort of men I _hate_ the MOST!"

Grimacing, I scowled at him and stated resolutely, "I _absolutely_ will _never _like a guy like YOU!"

He then looked at me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "… 'Absolutely never' eh? In that case, I'll _absolutely _turn your feelings around."

Challenging me, he sneered, "I'll _absolutely_ make _you_ like me."

**A/N: Ah, I have so much time on my hands now so I'm putting this chapter up this Happy Hearts Day. I am so glad for the raving reviews so keep sending your comments/ suggestions. Actually, most of the lines in these two chapters are from the BODY manga so if you have money to spend, I recommend it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sons and Lovers

By dee1600

**A/N: I am very glad that you are all findings this an enjoyable read. Keep sending your comments/ suggestions! **

**Now to answer some readers' queries:**

**Serena221: wait now i'm confused. what is a host and is he really one? does he really like her or not? ah my head is spinning**

**Kireisnowtenshi: LOL this is really funny lmao!**

So like is a host equivalent to a male prostitute...it just seems i've been asking that question a lot lmao...So ...anyways Im really enjoying it. Continue with it. Goodluck!

**To answer your questions, a host is very much like a high class male prostitute. Hosts create an illusionary fairy tale romance, meeting their clients' sexual fantasies. Most hosts actually sleep with their clients to meet these needs. In the story however, Chiba Mamoru has been one of the exceptionally few hosts who haven't slept with their clients yet. **

Disclaimer: All Sailor moon characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi/ Kondansha and Toei Animation. Some scenes that will transpire in this story come from the first two volumes of the manga BODY by Mimori Ao.

Chapter 3: How a Professional Does It

"I'll _absolutely_ make _you_ like me."

"But I already told you. I won't ever…"

"So be ready." Before leaving, Chiba gave me a wink, which left me chewing my lower lip.

_Goddamn it! Why is he so smug? And where did all that confidence come from? _ I exclaimed as I shampooed my hair, trying to scrub him out of my head. _Besides,_ _who would want a guy like that anyway? _

Then I remembered the attractive woman that kissed him fully on the lips.

_I guess there are some girls who need companionship_…

As I compared our differences, I felt a surge of unease. The competition was tough! Chiba's a pro at what he's doing. He's used to cashing in on all those mature, sexy women, while I'm stuck here without a single boyfriend in my entire life! _That bastard!_ _Even if my opponent's a pro, no matter what strategy he come up with, I'm DEFINITELY not gonna fall for that guy!_

As I carried my book bag to school, I mentally said my mantra over and over again.

"I-won't-give-in-I-won't give-in-I-won't-give-in…"

Cautiously, I peered in the classroom. There was no sign of Chiba anywhere. I blew out a sigh of relief. _Excellent. He's not here yet._

But as I dragged my chair out, someone came up behind me and murmured, "Good morning!"

I shivered when I gazed at Chiba-kun's face. WAH! HE'S HERE! My eyes grew rounded as he glanced furtively, a serious look on his face.

My fists went up as I crouched, Jet Li style, as if ready to kick butt. Then I flicked my wrists, egging him to take me on. _Give it all you've got, Chiba!_

But the next few minutes passed, and he just plain ignored me.

"TSUKINO? It looks like you have a lot of energy today. Answer the next problem on the board."

"Senseiiiiii" I whined.

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

I watching him like a hawk through second period, then fifth period, and even after school was over! He didn't even make a backward glance. _Huh? Was this his idea of a joke!_

For the next two weeks, I gawked at him periodically, but nothing happened. Except for the occasional greetings, he kept his distance. He didn't even once look at me.

As my friends chatted away through lunch, I mulled over the challenge. _He was serious, wasn't he?_ _He should be taking me on by now. It's so strange… was he just leading me on!_

Not being able to stand it anymore, I rose from my chair. _I'm going to confront him._

"Where are you going?" Ami asked.

"The bathroom…"

Catching him opening his locker in the corridor, I blocked him as he pulled out a Biology textbook.

"HEY! Just what are you planning!"

Chiba just looked back at me but didn't say anything.

"What! You senile? Did you forget what you said to me the other day?"

Chiba replied. "Did something happen the other day?" WHAT! _Was he just saying that other day never happened! _

I held Chiba by the scruff of his collar and shook him violently. "YES! _SOMETHING_ HAPPENED! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! I smashed you with a trash can and…" before I could finish, both my friends Rei and Ami grabbed me. Rei held my arms tightly and started dragging me away as Ami bowed and apologized.

"My friend Tsukino's been acting weird since two weeks ago so…"

"Oh? Is she alright in the head? Maybe she should see a doctor?" Chiba asked innocently.

"CHHHIIIIIBBBBBAAAAA! Bastard…." Those words he dropped now left me fuming.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Gym class was next and sensei asked us to prepare for our yearly interschool marathon. As the whole class 2-2 jogged around the stadium, I kept staring at Chiba's profile. _Why didn't he come out and do anything? _After running just a few rounds, I noticed that Chiba slowed down. _He seemed to get tired easily_.

"Chiba! Sorry, but could you collect the pylons?"

"Sure, Sensei…"

I thought, _Now's my chance!_

Entering the storage facility, I slowly opened the sliding door to find him returning the pylons in the shelf.

Leaning against the wall, with my arms crossed I asked. "Hey, seriously? Did you chicken out?"

He just went right on arranging the pylons, snubbing me.

"You were just talking big to look cool, huh?"

Chiba just turned around and stared at me, a frown etched on his face.

"I guess hosts are not really all that… "

"Phew, Storage Complete." Chiba beamed as he wiped the sweat off him.

That ticked me off. "FINE! Sorry to have bothered you!"

As I turned around, totally pissed off, prepared to leave him in the storage all by himself, Chiba clung to me tightly and whispered, " I've finally caught you…"

_WHA--? HEY! _

"Let go, moron."

"No way. You wanted me to shower you with attention."

"You're wrong. Who the hell would want your attention anyway?"

Turning me around, he looked down at me, a mischievous smile lighting his features.

"You've been staring me for days, haven't you?"

Recalling all that I've done for the past two weeks, staring at him, gawking at him…_NO WAY! Was this all according to his plan!_

"If I had gone all out, you would have ignored me, right?"

"You..." I started cracking my knuckles and punched him in the stomach. This made Chiba stagger backwards.

"You purposely ignored me just to make me notice you? As a man, have you no shame? Using such underhanded methods…"

"I got your attention didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But like I've said before, guys like you…"

"…you hate most, right? So, what guys do you like?" Chiba asked, with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes turned starry as I pictured my black-haired ideal. "I like them HONEST, GENTLE and MATURE! Definitely not a pervert! He'd be smart, listen to all my selfish requests…"

"Eh? Does a guy like that really exist?" Chiba retorted. "That means you won't have a problem when I become like that?"

"..."

'Cause I can do that. I'm really gentle, and I can listen to all your selfish requests." cough, cough 

_Hmmm…Chiba-kun's kinda physically weak…_

Noting this, I found a solution to my problem. "Ok. Can you beat me in this year's interschool marathon?" A secret smile graced my lips. _Hehe… give up, Chiba!_ _This has been my forte since middle school and_ _I'm always ranked in the top five!_ "Because I prefer athletic guys. If you really like me, you'll do it. But if you can't make it, you'll have to stop bothering me."

"YOU'RE ON! In exchange, if I get in the top five, you'll give me your phone number and you'll let me take you out on a date!"

"ONLY if I lose, got that?"

"It's a deal." Chiba nodded.

_Haha! That idiot's bluffing. There's no way he can win against me in that 8-kilometer marathon._

The next day, after the school bell rung announcing our school dismissal, I noticed Chiba hurrying to the track and field site.

"What's the rush, Chiba?" I asked pointedly, "And what's that extra bag for?"

"Independent training. I need up to build my stamina. Ciao!" as he left the classroom. For the next few days, whenever the school bell rung, Chiba would run out of the classroom and jog around the field. I couldn't help it. I had to watch my opponent closely as he timed himself throughout the racetrack. _NO WAY! I didn't think he'd take this bet so seriously! And he looked so intense in his track uniform!_

When the actual competition began, I gave it all I got, and was ecstatic with my rankings.

Leaning over, Chiba whistled. "Third place, huh? You're not normal!"

"And the results of your training?" I shot back.

Flashing a smile, Chiba boldly answered. "I'll definitely win…'cause I'm not giving you up…. " I felt myself blush at what he just said. _He won't give up on me?_ Then Chiba suddenly mussed my hair "So you better be watching!"

As he sprinted off, I yelled to him. "Hold on, what do you mean by that, stupid?"

BANG! The gun went off and all the male students dashed forward.

_Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch him after all…_

Crouching on the grass with my friends, Rei suddenly commented.

"Whoa! The four-eyes in our class isn't doing too bad!"

"Four-eyes? Do you mean Chiba-kun?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. He maintained his position in second place for the first three laps."

"Wanna bet what place he'd get?"

I missed the rest as my eyes became transfixed on Chiba-kun. _Idiot! You can't jump at the front of the pack in an 8-kilometer run! Ha! See? Now you're exhausted. But still he's persisting? Wow, amazing! _

Then I suddenly caught myself cheering for him and gasped._ Why am I doing that? I should be hoping he would lose? _

Not wanting to contemplate on what just happened, I started to pace on the grass until …

"The boys are returning!"

My heart started to beat erratically. I looked on to find that the first placer was not him.

_If he's not the next one, then...then…_

"… you'll have to stop bothering me."

My stomach knotted inside out. When the next sprinter came by and I saw that it wasn't Chiba-kun, I was devastated.

_I guess he couldn't make it…_

Even as the runners passed, I continued to look on. Finally, sensei dismissed all those whose times were recorded.

"Sensei, how many more boys have yet to return?"

"Oh, about ten. But many students tend to give up midway so they run off."

_Run off?_

"There's no use waiting for them."

_But Chiba-kun… Chiba-kun's still out there. _

Leaving the teacher, I then hastened onto the course and started to look for him. I met him half-way, still racing.

Approaching him, he finally addressed me. "What? Did you come to gloat?"

"No…"

As he passed me, I noted that he was trudging with difficulty, lugging his left foot in tow.

"What happened to your foot?"

"…"

"Did you sprain your ankle?"

"Shut up!" Chiba-kun snapped angrily.

"Chiba-kun! You have to stop! Your foot must be swollen…"

"I won't stop! In order that you'll accept me, I must continue…"

_Why? Why would you go this far, Chiba-kun?_

Stumbling on the road, I trapped him in my arms. He was pale and very tired.

"Lemme go!" Chiba-kun insisted.

"No! You don't have to try so hard anymore…"

"Why not?"

" Because I've made you go through so much already." Hurriedly, I quickly rejoined with " …and I'll give you another chance."

"Really? Then you'll give me you're phone number?"

"Uh huh."

All of a sudden, Chiba-kun chuckled.

This set me frozen in my tracks.

"Lucky!"

As he stretched his arms, he yawned. "Augh, I'm so tired. How long has it been since I've run like that?"

_WHAT A ---?_

Sensing I had questions needed answering, Chiba-kun admitted. "Well in the beginning, I started to run for real. But towards the sixth lap, I started to get exhausted. I knew I couldn't make it, but at least I had to try to finish the race. But then you came, so I started to put on a show."

_A SHOW! _

"Then the sprained ankle?"

"Huh?" Chiba-kun looked at me, visibly confused.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SPRAINED ANKLE!" I shouted back.

Chiba-kun nervously replied. "I never once said I had a sprained anything."

I fell to my knees. _Then that means… I was deceived again?_

Chiba-kun glanced at me as the first sign of tears slowly poured out from me.

"You're so cruel, Chiba. So cruel…"

My hands were now on my face, hiding my tears.

"Even though I was honestly worried about you because you were trying so hard…I was even cheering for you… but…"

I couldn't go on. It was just too painful to bear.

"Tsukino-san…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sons and Lovers

By dee1600

Disclaimer: All Sailor moon characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi/ Kondansha and Toei Animation. Some scenes that will transpire in this story come from the first two volumes of the manga BODY by Mimori Ao.

Chapter 4: Infatuation

Eyes wide, Chiba Mamoru was surprised by watery droplets falling from Tsukino-san's eyes. Tears. Tsukino-san's tears. Chiba didn't know how to handle it.

"Tsukino-san…"

Seeing her crouched and unhappy, I wanted to comfort her. I had seen tears before. Tears shed when my clients became clingy and needy and I had to dump them after a few dates. I know what to do with them. I'd send them flowers and write a note of apology, saying everything was over; never planning to see them again.

But these were women who I never liked at all. Women who I have no attraction whatsoever. But now, Tsukino-san's tears are painfully tugging my heart.

Hesitantly, bending forward, I awkwardly stoop behind Tsukino and place my right hand on top of her head. Her golden hair is so soft, as my fingers glide through it. As I was about to utter a word of apology, someone came at the scene disturbing us. _What lousy timing!_

"Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting. But --- are you , Chiba Mamoru?"

My left eyebrow started to twitch. What's _he_ doing here? Was he feigning that he didn't know his _own_ cousin?

"Yeah." My response sounded clearly annoyed.

Just then, Tsukino-san looked up, and her eyes turned to my cousin. I could tell from, the way her face was scrunched up tightly that she was trying to guess who he was. From the way her eyes lit up…

"Still running? Makoto-sensei asked me to look for you. If it's too much for you, you can always withdraw…"

Yeah, I almost forgot… I was supposed to be trying to finish the race. But since I got to make Tsukino give me a chance …

Displaying my dramatic flair, I pretended to cry and shouted "Due to a sprained ankle, I withdraw!" This made Tsukino-san sweat drop. Besides, she can't stay mad at me forever.

But then I notice Tsukino looking at my cousin, as he listed my name on the injured list. _Was she checking my bro out? _ When my cousin looked up and saw her staring at him, he put on his killer smile. My stomach tightened. _What was Malachite pulling this time?_

"It's just as well, your _girlfriend's_ worried about you." My cousin teased.

_She'd be my girlfriend in a heartbeat --- if you would stop smiling at her like that._

Yanking Tskunio's arm to get her closer, I clutched Tsukino-san's waist and answered hurriedly. "Yeah, she was so worried, she came all the way here to check up on me. Isn't she cute?"

_SMACK!_ Tsukino-san, blushing madly, hit me hard on the head, and retorted, "WAIT A SEC! Stop talking _garbage_! I _wasn't_ worried or anything."

Then she gazed at my cousin, her eyes looking at up at him pleadingly, " And…and I'm not this guy's girlfriend!"

A secret smirk tugged on Malachite's lips. I could tell from Tsukino's expression that she missed it completely.

"Well then, I have to go ahead. I still have to report to Makoto-sensei." And so making a quick exit, he bowed and left me to handle the ruined situation. Argh! As I grinded my teeth, I could see Tsukino-san gazing fixedly at my cousin's profile as he disappeared into the distance, a pink hue tinting her cheeks, her eyes turning starry.

I shook her immediately to get out of her reverie "HELLO? HEY, TSUKINO! WHAT THE---!"

She had deliberately blanked out on me! And now all her affections are turned towards my cousin! Great! Now she's practically drooling over her thoughts of Malachite! I stormed out, stomping heavily as she continued to stand there in her stupor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I caught her mooning in front of the vending machine. _Was she thinking about me?_

Sipping my cola, I walked up to her and cried,

"Yo!"

She half-turned, her eyes expectant to see someone. When she glanced at me however, she turned away and ignored me with an audible "Hmph!" _ I guess not._

With hands in my pockets, I quickly took this chance to make small talk before she escapes me.

"So, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Are you serious? Do you really have to ask why? For your information," jabbing her finger against my chest for emphasis, "you resorted to cowardice yesterday and right now, your face pisses me off!"

As Tsukino ranted, I looked into Tsukino's eyes and stared long and hard. _YEAH, RIGHT! As if!_ Finally, pressed by my silent stare, she asked indignantly. "WHAT?"

"That boy from yesterday… you've developed some _feelings_ for that guy haven't you?"

When I saw her eyes widen, I instantly caught her! _BULLSEYE!_

"What—what are you talking about? Since when did you suddenly become an expert on female psychology?" Tsukino-san replied skittishly.

"Well, I know how _you_ feel. He's sort of fit your ideal, huh? Serious, cool, a bit distant yet sincere looking…"

Fuming, Tsukino asked me crossly. "So what if I do like that other guy? It has nothing to do with you!"

"You know, you should just give it up!"

"Huh?"

"Guys like him… they could be perverts you know."

Her eyes looked at me critically, her eyebrows knit in suspicion.

"You're just jealous! Besides," she glared at me pointedly, "why should I listen to you when you've deceived me countless times! I'm not listening to you anymore, moron!" And with that, she turned towards the classroom.

As it turned out, the next thing she did was to bump into someone's back. What a klutz! An expressive "Ow!" came out of her, and it was only when the guy turned that I realized it was my cousin. Again! Curiously, I felt my blood boil.

I inched my way to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from yesterday…with Chiba Mamoru?"

All she could do was nod speedily.

"So…are you two going out?"

"NONONONO! He just sits next to me in class. There's nothing between us!"

"I see. That's good."

_That's good? Is he planning to…!_

"I think we've never formally introduced. My name's Inaba Malchite. So, what's you're name by the way?"

"Um…my name's Usagi…Tsukino Usagi. "

"Tsukino-san, I'll see you later after school at the library. Promise me you won't go anywhere."

"I promise."

_After class, huh? _

And with that, my cousin waved goodbye and Tsukino-san waved back to him, still holding that dreamy smile. Ugh! The sight was sickening, I wanted to barf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that lip gloss you're wearing?'

Catching up to her in the locker room, I endured the oncoming silence as she continued to stain her lips. I had to stop her from meeting Malachite so I stated the obvious.

"You're meeting that boy today, aren't you?"

Her eyes glowered at me, bristling. "You! Were you listening in to our conversation?"

"…Don't you find him suspicious?"

"Just because you don't have a chance in hell with me so you try to break other people's chances…" Tsukino retorted sarcastically.

"I'm just expressing my worries…"

"WELL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN!"

And with that she sprinted her way to the library. So much for Plan A. Now's it's time for Plan B. Making sure that my cousin doesn't do anything with Tsukino-san. That _pervert_ was always obsessed with women twice his age. I remembered when he announced the news to me in 6th grade …

"_Wh-AT? I knew there was something fishy when you joined the Math Club…"_

"_Well, what can I say, I'm in love with her. Aside from the fact that her voice is like an angel, her boobs are pretty big. Do you think if I date her, she'll show off those boobies to me?"_

"_Mal, give it up. She's our teacher for god's sake. Besides, I think there are rules about teachers dating their students…"_

" _I don't care! As long as I can get a peek at those boobies…"_

Now that I think about it, I shiver in disgust. _If his hand strays anywhere near Tsukino-san's breasts…_

Sneakily entering the library, I spotted the two of them right away. Across the library entrance, their table was facing me. I could see that they were deep in their conversation, their heads close as Tsukino was drinking her milk. Unable to catch anything, I slid in and out of the endless rows of shelves until I reached the aisle closest to them. And there, I grabbed a book and sat down, my head resting on the shelf, as I tried to pry into their conversation.

"You two are pretty close, huh?"

"What are you saying? Chiba and I don't get along at all. And he's a freak, you know…"

"Hahaha. Freak? That's really funny…"

"So… how about you?" Shyly brushing her hair with her fingers, her voice above a whisper, Tsukino asked shyly. "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Nope... But there is someone I started to recently like though."

I could tell from the pause that followed that Tsukino was actually blushing at this moment.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

Splash! Someone must have tipped the cup of milk and I could surmise it had to Tsukino-san. Stupid fool!

"Your skirt, it's wet!"

"Yeah. I should probably go home and wash it."

"Why don't you wash it now?"

"Eh?"

"You'll be fine. Just take it off and wash it."

"But…but…"

"There's a water fountain right over there," then I heard Malachite unzipping something. It sounded like his bag. "Here, I have a towel so you can cover yourself."

"You know… I'm actually fine… really… I have a spare skirt at home…" Tsukino squeaked.

"What's wrong? Besides, there's nobody else here. Ah! Look, you see? It's already soaking through!"

Unable to stand it any longer, still holding a book, I walked out of my hiding place and caught them in their scuffle. Trying to act indifferent, I stated nonchalantly, "That is why I tried to tell you….Idiot."

Both were surprised to see me and separated quickly. It was Tsukino-san who spoke first.

"Wha – why are you here?"

Closing the book for emphasis, I looked straight at her exclaiming incredulously, "This is a library. I can read a book here, can't I?"

Then I stared at Malachite who took a step backward. He could tell I was pretty ticked off.

Suddenly Tsukino-san uttered, "You…disgusting peeping tom!"

_Peeping tom? Me? If I hadn't been here…_

"Is that right?" My right eyebrow twitched slightly and I turned around and pretended that I couldn't care less. "Well, sorry to interrupt. Do carry on…" …_My_ _ass!_

I started to walk away when I felt Tsukino-san grab my left arm.

"H-hey. Aren't you supposed to save me? Do you always leave a girl in this type of situation?

"Wasn't it none of my business?"

I glanced at Tsukino and she looked at me guiltily.

"And after calling me a _peeping tom_…"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. _Ah! I couldn't pretend that I didn't care anymore. _

Smiling softly, I looked at her and patted her head and whispered, "Just kidding!"

I grinned even wider when I noticed Tsukino-san's surprised expression.

Directing my attention now on my cousin, I went over to him and demanded angrily, "What the hell do you think you were doing back there?"

"Nothing…really… I was just trying to take off her skirt and wash it."

"Knowing you, I'd think those were not your true intentions…"

Shoving him forcefully back a bookcase, I continued, "You were obviously thinking of doing something perverted were you not, cousin!" _Oops! I had just slipped that he was a relative of mine, but I couldn't stop my argument._

Nervously, Malachite replied, "You're wrong! It wasn't anything like that."

"Do you think you can fool me with that stupid excuse!"

The pressure from my push toppled several books on Malachite and I couldn't contain my anger. Had it not for Tsukino-san's impulsive clutch on my right arm, I would have socked that bastard! "Trying to act like a nice guy around Tsukino-san…"

"You are clearly mistaken, Mamoru! The one I like is… you!"

_WHAT! _Both Tsukino-san and my mouths must have stayed open in shock!

"I'm not. Yesterday, during the intramurals, when I saw you running, I thought you actually glowed and I thought you were so cute. Seeing that you and Tsukino-san were so close, I decided to become friendly with her…"

Recovering quickly, I asked astonished, "Cousin, since when did you become gay?"

"Since sixth grade. I tried bragging to you that I was in love with older girls. Actually cousin, I was just doing that to get close to you. The truth is… I have no interested in girls..."

At hearing this, Tsukino-san swooned. _Hey! I'm supposed to the one who's fainting… he's in love with me after all!_


End file.
